Conventionally, as an example for utilizing information stored by users for communication, there are answering messages of answering machine services. The answering machine service is provided for transmitting to a caller terminal an answering message that has been recorded beforehand by the user of a callee terminal for the sake of the user of the callee terminal, when the callee terminal is not capable of answering a call from the caller terminal (for example, JP 2001-103132 A).